Living Shadow
by FirelightFozz
Summary: After being missing for five years, Roxas awakens in a hospital bed. And all he remember is his name. After life seems to just become normal for him, shadows seem to come to life and chase after him. All the answers to their problems lie locked within his mind. AN: Story contains some coarse language.
1. Chapter One: Dreamhour

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Dreamhour**

Everything was dark. No sound, no light. Nothing. He was simply floating in a sea of darkness, nothing to keep him company. He couldn't tell you where he was, what he was doing there, or how he got there. His beginning was the darkness; that is all he knew. When he thought about it, all he knew was his name and the sensation of the darkness.

For some reason he could see a difference in the darkness, like there was two different types. There was a darkness on the outer edges that threatened to consume him, to tear him apart if it were to ever get close to him. The other darkness wrapped around him like a blanket, giving him the feeling of safety and strength. Even though both looked the same, if he opened his heart, he would know the difference.

It had been a while that he floated there, safely cocooned in the darkness, until a beeping broke through the soundless abyss. It was rhythmic, in time with the beating in his chest. He looked around for the location of the sound as it grew louder, but he couldn't find it.

The beeping continued through the darkness getting louder and louder until it was in his ears. Ringing loudly and it didn't stop. The ringing was loud enough to hurt his ears, and it got so much that he cried out in anguish. _Why won't the ringing stop? Anything make it stop!_ He shouted. His head felt ready to explode and the comforting darkness he had grown accustomed to fell away leaving him bear and exposed to the threatening dark.

 _No!_ He screamed, the other darkness swooped in on him, inflicting any damage it could while his security was gone. Screaming in pain he was attacked from both the inside and out.

 _Make it stop! Please just make it stop!_

As if answering his pleas a light cut away the darkness. Opening up his eyes that he didn't even know were shut.

White. That was all he could see before opening and closing his eyes rapidly trying to adjust to the blinding light. He felt like he was choking on something in his throat. Trying to bring his hands up, he felt something tighten around his wrists. Glancing down his vision was going in and out of focus on these constraints on his wrists. He began to panic. Something was lodged into his throat and something had constrained him to the bed. He began to thrash against the constraints holding him down. Finally wriggling one of his wrists out of the constraints he began to his other hand, when he heard hurried footsteps to his room.

The beeping increased in tempo as he finally got the second hand. He heard a crash as footsteps rushed in the door. Hands reached and pushed the once free limbs down. Other hands reached for his throat and pulled out the pipe that was once lodged in his throat. His eyes were still trying to adjust to the bright surroundings and all he could hear was raised voices and the quick beep that reached him in the darkness. The hands that held his arms down were relentless and now hands were holding down his flailing legs.

He flailed against the hands holding him down. They were still a blur of white with the occasional colour. They held him tight, until he got leverage on the bed. He aimed a flailing limb to another crashing two forms together before managing to rip his arms out of the grasping hands. However he felt wires in his arms, tugging uncomfortably at his arms.

"We could use some help in here!"

Making more attempts to dodge all the figures attempts to capture him again he got caught up in the wires attached to his arms.

"What do you want with me?! Let me go!"

He tore the wires from his arms, feeling pain he looked down and saw red flowing freely down his arm. Wiping at the red it spread further, coating any surface he touched in red. Feeling moisture flow down his face he continued to panic.

"What's going on?! Where am I? Why am I here?" He continued to spit questions at them.

"Calm down honey. If you let us help you, we can try to explain everything that is happening to you." A voice sounded from the blurs.

"How can I trust you?"

"You just have to have a little faith."

Looking around he spotted the one blur that was closest to him. He saw a blur of brown, blue and white. Although blurred, the posture of the blur seemed unthreatening and slow, as if he was approaching a wild animal.

"What do you say hon'?"

Shaking he looked down at the spreading red on his arms. Still looking down at the red, he nodded before collapsed to his knees in exhaustion because of the blood now dripping onto the floor bellow him.

The talking blur rushed to him before he hit the floor. Wrapped in the blurs arms he heard its voice raise giving orders to the surrounding blurs. He felt the now lightened world rush around him, as the blur placed him back on the bed. He recognised the blur that talked to him rush around the room crashing and banging everything it touched.

The brown and white blur moved back to him. Hooking wires back into his arms, and wrapping bandages around the bloody wounds on his arms.

"What's going on? Who are you?" He managed to get between his lips.

Startled the blur snapped its head to stare at him. Chuckling, the blur went back to its work. "The names Doctor Fair, but I guess you can call me Aerith." After finishing the bandages Aerith nodded to another blur that made its way to one of the wires connected to Him. "I'll see you when you wake up next time, eh? Just this time, don't kick me in the face and rip your cords out?"

He couldn't even muster a response. The blurs grew larger in size combining with each other, and the world around him was draining in colour. All light escaped the world and became that familiar darkness, but at least this time his security blanket was back.


	2. Chapter Two: Delirium

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Delirium**

He was floating again in the darkness. He pondered in the darkness, once again wrapped in that comforting blanket. What was that place? What is real? And what were they calling honey? Could that be his name? No. It felt wrong. 'My name… my name is... _Rox-as. Roxas Strife_.'

'Roxas? Rox-as. Roxas. Yes, that sounds familiar.'

In the corner of his darkness he noticed a light. A light that was dancing around in the harmful darkness, which attentively moved forward before hurtling itself back as if it were afraid. Opening his mouth to beckon it closer he found no words. No sound met the darkness as the light remained dancing in the corners of his vision.

He pondered if the light would respond to him, the darkness seemed to; so why shouldn't the light? 'Hey you, yeah you.' The light seemed to creep closer toward him like a scared animal. 'It's okay, I won't hurt you.' Slowly still the light reached his hand, melting through the secure darkness. He had to chuckle, for something that didn't seem to be alive, it sure had an odd character.

Brushing along his fingertips, the light cast a comforting warmth across the skin. With new found confidence the light quickly zipped up his arm and looped multiple times around him before stopping in front of his face.

'You're a weird one aren't you?'

As if offended the light moved away from Roxas, 'hey wait a second! Weird isn't a bad thing, it makes you unique… special! Please don't do.'

The light, as if pleased with his answer zipped back up to his face and looped multiple times around his body playfully. Roxas tried to reach out to grab it, but at the last second, the light would zip away just out of reach.

The two played the game of cat and mouse for a long while, Roxas chuckling at the little light as it danced around in the darkness. Exhausted, Roxas laughed slowing down the game bringing their game to a halt. The light as if tired moved back in front of the boy's face.

'You really are something else aren't you?'

The light slowly grew in brightness, illuminating the darkness around until I began to hurt his eyes.

'Hey, hey quit it. You're hurting my eyes!'

Unchanging, the light grew in brightness pushing away all the darkness leaving Roxas in an endless universe of white. Turning in multiple directions, there was nothing but white. There was no familiar darkness, good or bad. This was unfamiliar territory for the boy. He only knew of darkness, and now this?

A beeping could be heard in the light room. The same beeping from before, the one in time with the beating in his own chest. 'What? What is going on, what the hell is this place?!' Spinning around he swore he could feel someone watching him. 'Would someone please tell me what is going on here?! Please! Anybody!'

The beeping grew louder just as the room grew in brightness again. Eventually when Roxas began to close his eyes, we quickly opened them again. The beeping fading into the background as another voice entered his hearing.

"Pupils dilating. He's responsive. Hello? Can you hear me?" A female voice asked.

Blinking rapidly, the light was taken away from his eyes and the room began to fade into view. Better than the time before, this time he could make out the layout.

Sitting in a chair by his bedside, the voice continued. "Raise your finger on the bed if you can hear me."

Groaning, Roxas looked around for the source of the voice. He spotted a woman in a white lab coat seated by his bedside watching him. "Well, I asked for your finger to lift off the bed, but I suppose this will do. Hello there."

Staring at the female, Roxas tried to reply but his mouth was so dry. "Oh hand on a second, let me get you some water." Walking to the cabinet in the room, she pulled out a glass before filling it with a small amount of water from the sink.

Drinking the small amount, he tried again. "Who are you?"

The female chuckled at the question, placing the empty glass on the table before resuming her place in the room. "Not surprising you wouldn't remember; my name is Doctor Aerith Fair."

"Aerith Fair?"

" _Doctor_ Aerith Fair. What's your name?"

Disregarding her question Roxas simply continued with his previous train of thought. "What am I doing here?"

"My husband found you in the street, you were in pretty bad shape and so we had you sedated while you healed."

"Healed? What was wrong with me?"

"You had multiple wounds covering majority of your body. You were also hypothermic and was bleeding internally when we brought you in. To be honest, I am surprised you are alive."

Roxas switched his gaze from the brunette at his bedside to the bandages that covered every visible body part. The only part of his body he could see unwrapped were his fingers, and patches where the needles inserted into his arms.

"Do you know how you got there?"

"No, I was hoping you could tell me that."

Standing up from her seat, the brunette reached for his bandaged head. With her fingers, she prodded different areas of his head lightly. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember before you came here?"

"The only thing I remember is waking up here," pressing down on the tender part of his head, he flinched away from her touch.

"Not completely unscathed it would appear. It would appear that you might be suffering from some memory loss from when you took a blow to your head." Aerith commented as she moved toward the end of the bed. Writing down some comments on the clipboard attached to the bottom of the bed she added "I don't know how serious it is at this point, but it appears to only be your long-term memory at this point in time."

"Do you think I could get my memory back?"

"It's too early for me to say. There could be multiple reasons that you have lost your memory ranging from your injury to some kind of trauma you may have had before you came here. I'll need to run some tests before I can say for sure."

Nodding, the blonde looked down towards his hands, turning his hands over to stare at them.

"Do you remember your name? Or is there something I could call you that isn't honey?"

"Yeah, my names Roxas. Roxas Strife. I remember that at least."

Hearing a sudden intake of breath the blonde looked up at the brunette doctor. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just… I think I know you Roxas. No directly, but that would explain why you look so much like him. I think I know your brother Roxas. I need to make some calls, but I'll tell you if anything happens." Placing the chart back on the end of the cot, she made her way out the room leaving behind a confused Roxas.

"I have a brother?" He whispered to himself. He quickly smiled thinking to himself; he had family, well at least a possible brother right now. Thinking to himself he dwelled over Aerith's words. She sounded shocked when he told her his name. It was a surprise to her that he even existed the way she spoke.

What had happened to him? Now it only left more questions than answers for Roxas as he drifted back into that comfortable darkness that housed himself and his newfound friend.


	3. Chapter Three: Decode

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! (Although it would be amazing if I did...)_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Decode**

Aerith's heels clicked as she made her walked along the hallway. As she passed her fellow colleagues and other patients she was lost in her own thoughts. That boy she had in the room is Roxas Strife; or at least that is what he said his name was. The only problem with that, was that 'Roxas Strife' went missing around five years ago.

She had never met that blonde before, but she was familiar with the rest of the family. She had met Cloud when her husband introduced him. It wasn't until later that she had learnt of the tragedy that had struck the family. After losing their Father in one of the initial attacks of the war, the family had been evacuated to Twilight Town, the closest refugee area to Nibelheim. Just as the family was just starting to get on track, that was until Twilight Town was attacked; and Cloud had not been anywhere near the town at the time.

During the attack, Roxas had disappeared. Everyone thought of him as dead, but no body had been found nor was there any evidence to suggest the boy to be dead or taken as a prisoner; and it gave the remaining Strife's some hope that he was alive. After the war had finished two years ago, the remaining brothers and mother lived in hope that maybe the middle-child of the Strife's would come home. But it didn't happen; the family had finally come to terms that the missing blonde was actually killed in the attack like everyone had thought.

Even after the attack on Twilight Town, all of Cloud's friends and family knew he partly blamed Roxas's disappearance on himself, even though it was never voiced. Cloud had thought of essentially all the 'what if?' questions there were to think of. What if he was at home and helped his mother look after his younger brothers? What if he was even just living in Twilight Town with his family rather than being a soldier in the war? And the same answer was given to Cloud from his family and his friends. There was nothing he could have done that would change what had happened, if anything, he may have gone missing or died instead.

And this blonde that she had in her care eerily resembled the missing member of the Strife family. And to make matters worse, the boy was suffering from potentially permanent memory loss. If the boy is who he was saying he was, then the family may not ever get to know what happened to the boy from all those years ago to now.

Breaking from her thoughts, she realised that she had reached the door to her office in the hospital. Walking in she sat down at the chair behind her desk reaching for the phone dialling the first number she could think of. It was only a few rings before the person on the other side picked up.

"Hey, what do I owe to get a call from this angel? Am I in trouble?"

Giggling, Aerith shook her head at her husband. "Don't worry you aren't in trouble." Pausing Aerith took a breath. "It's just…"

"Aerith? What's wrong?"

"Remember the boy you brought in last week?"

"Oh yeah that kid, how's he going?"

"He just woke up, and I wouldn't be calling him a kid anymore. He is just short of being 20."

"Fair enough, although he has a bit of a baby face and he's bit on the short side."

"So is Cloud."

"Fair point. But I don't think that's why you are calling."

"No, it's just that." Pausing, she thought of no easy way to say this. "He told me his name."

"I don't see what the big deal-"

"He said his name is Roxas Strife."

Zack paused on the phone. "That's not possible," he hissed into the phone.

"That's what I thought, but Zack think about it. No body was found five years ago or throughout the war. And if you saw him now... Gosh, Zack he looks so much like Cloud and the rest of the Strife's."

"But that's the thing Aerith. The war has been over for two years. Why is it now that he's shown up? Did he say anything else?" All Zack could think of is endless possibilities surrounding the mysterious blonde.

"But that's just it. You remember how you found him in the streets, he was in such bad shape that I thought he might actually die. And to make matters worse, he is suffering with amnesia. I'm not sure that he will ever remember what happened to him."

"Shit Aerith. This is big, have you told Cloud yet?"

"No, no. I haven't called him yet. You are the first person I have talked to about this." As she rested her head in her hand she stared at the table. "How am I meant to tell him? I can't just say ' _hey Cloud, you know that kid brother of yours that you thought died five years ago? Well guess what? Zack found him almost dead in the streets last week. Oh but don't worry, he is stable and awake. But just so you know he also has amnesia. So who knows what actually happened.'_ Because I can see that going down well."

"Aerith calm down! The only thing you need to be sure of before you talk to Cloud is whether or not you are sure that, that guy you have is actually him." Zack took a much needed breath before sighing. "So, are you sure it's him?"

Aerith had to pause and think about this. Yes, the boy shared the same name as the missing blonde, and shared an uncanny resemblance to the family. He even shared the same looking off into space expression as Cloud. "Yes."

"Well then," Zack said as he drew in a breath. "I was going to make my way down to the hospital today to surprise you with lunch anyways. Would you still be up to having lunch with me considering what's happening?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I'm just going to call Cloud now. Although, I really hope I can just leave a voice message."

"Well you may just be in luck, the guy is pretty useless with his phone. Love you angel, I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, soldier boy." Chuckling could be heard as she hung up the phone with her husband.

Sighing she leaned back in her chair. If she thought that phone call was hard, how was she going to tell Cloud? How could she spring it on their friend that his little brother that has been missing for the past _five years_ was in fact alive, and has amnesia as well. Doubt began to creep into her mind, as she thought that maybe, just maybe this blonde just happened to look like the missing Strife. And that by some cruel twist of fate, he shared the exact same name or that he heard the name from somewhere. Shaking her head, she knew that these were not all just a bunch of coincidences. The brunette was convinced that this boy she had in the room was the missing Strife.

Sighing, she began to dial Cloud's cell praying for it to go to voice mail. And she got what she prayed for.

"Hey, you've reached Cloud. You know what to do."

"Hi Cloud, it's Aerith. Uhm, something has happened at the hospital; and I want to talk to you as soon as you're free. Call back when you can!"

With a breath of relief she hung up the phone, and dialled the next number she knew to contact Cloud on or just at least another outlet that could tell Cloud what's been happening.

"This is 7th Heaven! Tifa speaking."

"Hey Tifa, its Aerith."

"Oh hey Aerith, how can I help you?"

"I was just trying to reach Cloud actually, is he there?"

"Sorry, he's actually out making some deliveries. Have you tried his cell?"

"I tried his cell, but he isn't answering. Do you think you could pass a message on for me?"

"Sure thing! What can I tell him?"

"Can you tell him something has happened at the hospital, and I really need to talk to him? I don't think it's really something I could say over the phone."

"That's fine, is everything okay?"

"I hope so. Thanks Tifa."

"Don't mention it. See ya Aerith."

"See you Tifa."

Hanging up the phone, she leaned back into her chair. 'Well, all I can do is wait now I guess.' She couldn't help but dwell on all that has happened. From her husband rushing the blonde into the hospital that night. He was bleeding so heavily and had to be taken into surgery with his wounds. It was touch and go for a while before they got the blonde in a stable condition. Her mind flooded with questions concerning the blonde in the hospital bed. The questions ranged from concern for his memory loss, what had happened to the blonde all those years ago, and who had caused those injuries. She knew that everyone else would probably have all the same questions for the blonde. And all the answers they were looking for, are locked up in his mind.


	4. Chapter Four: Hello

_Hey all! As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Or anything related._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Hello**

Walking into the bar, Cloud bypassed the regular patrons of the bar to the stool in front of the familiar bar maid cleaning the bar with her head down. Smirking, he sat down on the stool and rested his head in his hand until she looked at him. Finally satisfied with her work she looked up only to jump slightly in shock to see a smirking blonde.

Recovering, she raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Can't I just be happy to see you?"

"You've been hanging out with Zack too much," she smiled shaking her head. She remembered reuniting with the blonde after his family left Nibelheim. He had always wanted to join the army and join the fight in the war, especially after the death of his Father. After he had joined the army, they had lost contact and drifted apart. While in the army, Cloud had met Zack and from that point the pair had essentially become inseparable; becoming brothers in a sense. Although not knowing the specifics of what Cloud had gone through, she knew that the pair had gone through some pretty tough times. She could see it in his eyes.

Waving a hand in front of Tifa's face, Cloud regained her attention from her thoughts. "Tifa, are you feeling okay? You keep spacing out."

Blinking Tifa focused back in on Cloud staring into his odd coloured blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day. Oh, and Aerith called earlier. She said that she tried calling you before but you didn't answer. She said something had happened at the hospital and that she needed to talk to you as soon as possible."

With furrowed eye brows Cloud sat straight in his chair reaching for his phone in his pants pocket. "Did she say anything else?"

"That was it. All she said was that something had happened at the hospital and to get you to talk to her as soon as you could. She also said that she couldn't talk about whatever it was over the phone. Whatever it is, it sounds serious."

Looking at his phone screen he noticed that he had a couple of missed calls, some from Aerith and Tifa, and a couple from Zack. Accessing his message bank he listened to the voice mails left there.

"Hi Cloud, it's Aerith. Uhm, something has happened at the hospital; and I want to talk to you as soon as you're free. Call back when you can!" Tilting his head to the side, he continued to listen to the messages.

The next voice that drifted through the phone was Tifa. "Hi Cloud. Why am I not surprised you aren't answering your phone. Probably too busy enjoying the ride. Anyway, Aerith just called by looking for you. She needs to talk to you as soon as you can. Hope you're having a good day Cloud!"

"Hey Cloud. Seriously, you need to get better at answering your phone." You could hear Zack chuckle as he spoke, before taking on a serious tone. "Anyways, Cloud you need to get to the hospital as soon as you can. Catch you later."

Just as he finished the messages, his phone lit up again for an incoming call. Pressing the answer button he moved his phone back up to his ear without checking the call ID. "Cloud speaking."

"About time you answered your phone! If you haven't noticed we have been trying to get to you all morning."

"I was busy making deliv-"

"Deliveries, yeah I figured. But would it kill you to check your phone while you are out? I mean, what if I were dying? All I would here is, ' _Hey it's Cloud. You know what to do._ ' Yeah, I would know what to do, die."

"Zack, you're being a drama queen."

"Mhmm. Regardless, I am at the hospital right now with Aerith and you need to get your butt up here and talk to her."

"I'm on my way now, I just finished making the deliveries. Bye Zack."

"See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, he placed his phone back into his pocket and rose from the stool swinging the keys to his motorbike out of the same pocket. Looking up to Tifa, he gave an apologetic smile for cutting their time short.

"Leaving again?"

"Yeah, I'm off to the hospital to talk to Aerith. Otherwise, Zack will come here and I'll have to kick his butt."

Chuckling she waved to the blonde making his way to the exit. In her mind, she knew that whatever Aerith wanted to talk to Cloud about was big. And she got this feeling that whatever this news was, was about to change everyone's lives.

Walking out onto the street, Cloud twirled his keys around in his hands. Looking up from his keys, Cloud spotted the shinning black and gold metal of Fenrir. Smirking he walked toward his bike remembering the day that he purchased the bike. To say Tifa wasn't impressed with his method of payment for the bike would be kind. Tifa didn't think that offering the owner free food and drinks for the rest of his life was the best method of payment, but considering the need for transport, the condition of the bike and that it provided Cloud with some method to get his mind off the events that had taken place; she let it slide.

Straddling and starting the bike, Cloud pulled down the goggles over his eyes before shooting off into the streets of Radiant Garden. Fenrir weaved in between the larger vehicles with ease as it shot down the busy streets towards the Radiant Garden Hospital located on the other side of the hill.

Reaching the hospital, Cloud pulled Fenrir over into the parking lot closest to the entrance. Kicking out the kickstand for the bike, Cloud dismounted the bike pulling the keys out of the ignition and removing his goggles. The blonde made his way into the hospital walking the familiar route to Aerith's office in the building.

Reaching the door, Cloud knocked on the glass twice before entering the office. The blonde found the brunette sitting behind her desk poking through the salad on the desk with his raven haired friend sitting opposite munching his way through a burger. Making his way to the only open chair next to Zack, he sat down.

"Hello Aerith, Zack. How are you?"

There was a grunt from the still eating Zack before Aerith smiled back "Hi Cloud, I'm good. Just eating some lunch."

"Well, you wanted to tell me something?"

Glancing at his friend, Zack put down the burger wiping his fingers on a nearby napkin. "Always so straight to the point aren't you Cloud."

Placing her fork down on the plate of salad, Aerith cleared her throat directing all her attention on the blonde. "Yes, well. Like I said earlier, something happened here."

"Yes, I gathered that from all the messages. What's going on?"

"Sorry, well. Last week, Zack found someone in the streets. You know during that horrible storm that caused all the flooding. Well, he had multiple injuries and he was bleeding heavily. He even went into surgery and it was touch and go in there as well." Aerith paused from her explanation. She knew that she was avoiding the topic at hand, but she found it difficult to even tell Cloud outright.

"I doubt that you asked me here to tell me about Zack's good deed."

"It's not that Cloud." Sucking in a breath, Aerith looked down at her desk and continued. "We didn't know who he was. He had no form of ID on his person to identify him, and to make matters worse he appears to have memory loss."

"Again I don't see-"

"But he remembered his name." Looking up into the blonde's eyes she said what she needed to say in the first place. "He said his name was Roxas Strife."

Taken aback, the blonde's eyes widened quickly before quickly sharpening. Glancing between his friends he hissed "is this some kind of sick joke? Are you two making some kind of sick joke?!" Standing sharply from the chair he slammed his hands on the table.

Zack quickly jumped up from his spot in the room, having stayed quiet for majority of the exchange between his friend and wife. Grabbing his shoulders Zack pulled Cloud away from the desk. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! You know we wouldn't joke about that! You know that we wouldn't call you down here just to mess around with you! In one of these stupid rooms in this place is your brother, and you have the nerve to yell at the Doctor that saved his life?! My wife?!" After every response Zack moved closer to the seething blonde finishing directly in front of his face.

Cloud glared into Zack's eyes, seeing the seriousness and ferocity in those similar blue green eyes. Taking a deep breath, Cloud steeped back from his exchange with the enraged raven haired male. Glancing toward the desk that the brunette now stood behind, Cloud spoke in a monotone voice. "I want to see him."

Nodding her head, she walked around her desk motioning for Cloud and Zack to follow her. The three walked in silence as they made their way down the hallways to the room that housed the mysterious blonde. The seriousness of the group could be seen as they walked the halls, there was a tense silence between the three and it was also evident in the scowls on the faces of the two males, with the brunette holding a slightly grim look instead.

Reaching the room, the brunette halted the group before entering the room. The brunette took a more professional facial expression as she turned and looked toward the two males. Looking pointedly between them she spoke in a soft voice to each trying to avoid unwanted attention.

"Before you go in there, I need to know that you will be on your best behaviour. He is still my patient, and I will not have either of you impacting on his recovery. I should also remind both of you that he is suffering from memory loss, so when seeing you Cloud it doesn't mean that he will instantly remember all of his past. Do not antagonise him either Cloud, or I will have Zack and Security drag you out of the room." Both males slightly nodded at the small brunette doctor to agree with her terms.

Breathing a slight a sigh of relief, the doctor instructed for them both to wait outside the room while she checked on Roxas. Entering the room she quickly closed the door leaving both men outside.

"Hey Aerith, how's everything going?"

Composing herself, she turned toward the blonde sitting in the bed. "Everything is okay. How are you feeling right now Roxas? Are you experiencing any pain?"

"No, just a bit achy but I can deal with that."

Nodding her head in reply she went to the end of the bed checking the chart, writing a few things down before placing it back at the end of the cot. "That's good to hear. Roxas, there are some people waiting outside that would like to see you. Do you feel well enough to see them?"

Blue eyes shot straight towards the brunette in excitement as smile that was barely noticeable graced the blonde's lips. "Yeah, I think I could."

The doctor's eyes assessed Roxas for a while trying gauge whether or not this would be a good idea. Sighing, the brunette walked to the door and opened it, allowing for the two male bodies on the other side to enter.

Roxas watched as two men entered the room. They both stared at Roxas as if sizing him up and inspecting the blonde at the same time, both with odd blue green eyes. Under their quizzical Roxas shifted in the bed. There was a tense silence in the room, until it was broken by the brunette doctor.

"Roxas, I would like to introduce to you Zack Fair, my husband and also the person who found you," Zack nodded his head in Roxas' direction as he gazed at the blonde. "And this is Cloud Strife," motioning towards the other blonde. "Your brother."


	5. Chapter Five: Skeletons

_**Hey all! I hope everyone had a nice time over Christmas and New Years! Sorry about the delay!**_

 ** _And as always! I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Skeletons**

There was a tense silence within the room. Zack had walked into the room and perched himself on the arm of the spare chair in the far left corner of the room, leg propped up on the seat of the chair, whereas Cloud had made his way to lean against the table opposite the Roxas's bed.

Sighing, Aerith made her way to the spare chair by Roxas's bedside looking through his charts glancing up at the quiet duo.

In the bed, Roxas felt as if he was being interrogated. Neither man had said anything other than walking in the room and becoming living statues. Eyes darting from both men, Roxas looked back toward the liveliest person in the room.

"Uhm, how do you start a conversation with these guys?" Roxas whispered to Aerith.

Smiling, Aerith glanced up from her work toward the frightened blonde. Roxas was leaning toward her but glancing at both men examining Roxas with their eyes. Shaking her head at their antics she looked back toward Roxas. "Do what your heart tells you Roxas."

"Well, it's currently telling me to either grab that room in the corner and whack them with it or run away. I don't think either would be a good option."

There was a snort from the raven haired individual in the corner of the room. Roxas redirected his gaze toward Zack his eyes examining the speaking male.

Zack continued to chuckle at how skittish Roxas was acting. "Don't worry, no broom needed. Name's Zack, I was the one who found you in the street. You gave us quite the scare Roxy."

"Uh, sorry about that. And Roxas, please."

"Sure, Roxy."

"It's Roxas."

"Whatever you say Roxy." Zack continued chuckling, trying to wind up the blonde. The blonde simply stopped replying and glaring in response to the man. Zack only responded back with a grin to the irritated blonde. "So Roxy, what have you been up to?"

Roxas quirked an eyebrow in response to the question. Roxas silently gestured around the room and to the needle currently in his arm.

"Good point."

Roxas only hummed his agreement before redirecting his attention to the silent man opposite his bed. "So, you are my brother?"

Cloud grunted only grunted in response toward Roxas further narrowing his eyes at the blonde. "Possibly."

Zack tutted at Cloud's behaviour. "Don't mind Cloud. He just doesn't know how to talk to people."

Cloud finally broke his gaze to glare quickly at Zack, who only laughed at Cloud. "Is your behaviour really necessary?"

" _Is your behaviour really necessary._ " Zack imitated. "Lighten up Cloud. You're annoying Roxy with your grouchy Cloud face."

Simultaneously, both Cloud and Roxas yelled at Zack. "My name isn't Roxy!"

"I do not have a grouchy face!"

Laughing in response to both blondes, Zack looked at Aerith. "Look Aer, they both have the grouchy Strife look."

Giggling at her husband's antics she did indeed see the identical expression of annoyance from Zack's teasing. "I think you should probably stop annoying them Zack, otherwise one of them might actually hit you."

Huffing out a breath, Zack rolled his eyes. "Well, there isn't anything else to do. Neither of them are speaking to each other. And from the looks of it, it hasn't triggered anything in Roxas's memory. And Cloud… well, he's being Cloud."

Interrupting, Roxas raised his hand gaining the attention of the occupants on the room. "You could, you know, just ask me if I remembered anything."

"Well, did you remember anything?" Zack questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no. Not really. Just a bunch of random flashes."

"Oh, do tell Roxy."

"First off, my name isn't Roxy. It's Roxas. Roxy makes me sound like some of girl."

"Mhmm, I'll keep it in mind, but please. Do share what you remember."

Twerking his lip downwards at the response, Roxas looked down at his hands. "I remember…" Roxas scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration. "I remember… A woman, a nice woman. She has blonde hair and… pretty blue eyes, like the sky. And a younger boy, with brown hair and the same eyes, named after the sky…" Roxas faded out, as Cloud looked on with slightly wider eyes. All Cloud could think was the similarities Roxas was describing about their mother and little brother.

"What else do you remember?" Cloud questioned.

"I'm not sure."

"Think Roxas."

"I am thinking; what does it look like I'm doing? Singing and dancing?" Roxas snapped in reply.

"Please Roxas, I need to be sure."

"Sure of what exactly?"

"I need to be sure you are who you say you are."

"Are you sure you aren't the one with amnesia? Seriously, it's not like I died or disappeared off the face of the universe." Roxas commented dryly.

Cloud was silent as he looked away from the blonde. He was feeling extremely irritated and angry at the situation. Here was potentially his brother, and he was sitting up in the hospital bed without a clue as to what happened.

Roxas picked up on the unanimous silence in the room. Looking toward the Aerith for an answer; even she had her eyes downcast. Roxas became incredibly confused at their silence, but he was able to finally see his file sitting on the doctor's lap. Where the name was, was the name 'John Doe'. The name they give to people who don't have an identity.

"What? What's going on?" Roxas glanced around the room to each face available.

"Everything's okay Roxas. Nothing's wrong."

"If nothing is wrong, why does it say John Doe? My name is Roxas Strife."

"We believe you Roxas, it's just standard procedure."

"What happened?! What aren't you telling me?!"

"Roxas, please just calm down. You are getting angry for no reason." Cloud tried to say.

"The hell I will. I wake up in this weird place and I'm getting interrogated the second time I wake up?!"

"No one is interrogating you, Roxas."

"' _No one's interrogating me_ '. Really?! Because this is what it looks like to me!"

"Roxas please calm down, we can-" Aerith began.

"Calm down?! Everyone all of a sudden gets quiet after I make a joke. And they're pushing me to remember things!" Roxas shouted. The monitors began to beep faster the angrier Roxas grew.

"Roxas, please." Aerith tried again.

"Roxas?! Don't you mean John fucking Doe." Roxas shouted. Roxas's arms tensed as leaned forward in the bed, hands forming into fists in irritation. Roxas felt the tug of the needles in his arms as he pulled forward in the bed. "God damn it! Get these stupid wires out of me." His balled hands made a reach for the needles in his arms, intending to rip the forsaken things out like he did before.

"No, Roxas don't, please." Aerith began to reach toward the angered blonde, but was too late.

Unlike last time, Roxas didn't rip the cords straight out. But pulled the needle out in a gentle but quick manner, quickly covering the needles with the bandage around his arms.

Aerith reached out and grabbed the arm he had taken the needle out of, but Roxas simply grabbed the slapped her hand away. Aerith recoiled her hand back in slight shock and pain from the hit, causing both men in the room to grab Roxas and pin him down to the bed.

"Get off of me!" Roxas shouted. He struggled as his arms and chest were pinned down to the bed.

"Roxas, you need to calm down." Zack grunted.

"Fuck off." Roxas dryly said as he brought his leg up abruptly, kicking Zack in the side. Zack loosened his hold slightly on Roxas's left side enough for Roxas to tug out his arm to swing and punch Cloud. Cloud stumbled back in surprise, allowing Roxas to swing off the hospital bed.

Aerith jumped for the speaker "Code Yellow to room 63. Code Yellow to room 63." Aerith spoke quickly into the microphone.

Zack having recovered from his shock, jumped over the bed and tried to secure Roxas's arms behind his body. Roxas, running on pure instinct and adrenaline, felt hands begin to grasp his arms. Quickly turning in a circle, Roxas grabbed the arms and using momentum swung his opponent into the other body in front of him.

Roxas no longer registered the people in the room as individuals rather as obstacles preventing his escape. Roxas ran out the door into a white corridor filled with people. The heavy thuds of feet coming towards him at a rapid pace. Quickly swinging his head toward the noise, he saw bulking forms in blue and black accompanied by forms in white running toward him.

Roxas started to run in the opposite direction from the approaching people, dodging around patients, doctors and nurses in the hall. As he ran in the corridor he felt pain coming from all parts in his body from the rapid movements he was making. Ignoring the pain, he heard shouts coming from the group following him and the two men he had fought in the room.

"Roxas stop! You're only going to hurt yourself more!"

A man had stepped out from around the corner into Roxas's path, and unable to stop in time, Roxas and the man both fell over. Giving a shout of pain as Roxas rolled along the ground, he quickly used the momentum of the fall to push himself back up and into a run leaving the man on the floor.

Cloud and Zack had started running after Roxas passing the security and doctors. They had seen Roxas bowl the unsuspecting man over and himself over onto the ground. They had also heard the shout of pain as Roxas rolled along the ground. However, he simply moved from his rolling form back into a sprinting again.

"What the hell?! Is your brother a ninja or something?"

The pair jumped over the man on the floor after the again sprinting Roxas.

"How the hell is he running this fast?!" Zack yelled again to Cloud.

"I don't know; I assume he is probably still in the effects of the pain medication. And its lucky his leg is injured otherwise I don't know if we could keep up." And sure enough, you could see Roxas running with a slight limp in his right leg. "Roxas, stop!"

The hallway Roxas was running in took an abrupt right turn. Roxas twisted his body to the right not slowing down for the turn, jumping and running along the wall for a short time before going back down to the floor maintaining his speed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Zack panted. Luckily for them, this corridor was short and a dead end with only an elevator at the end of it.

Roxas could see the elevator closing in the distance, picking up his pace he ignored the protest of his leg trying to make it before the elevator fully closed. Unfortunately for Roxas, he was too late as he slammed into the metal of the elevator doors.

"Damn it!" Roxas shouted at the metal doors. Punching it with a closed fist.

This gave enough time for Cloud and Zack to reach out and push Roxas against the doors. Roxas struggled against the hands and bodies holding him. But they were tighter this time compared to last.

"Calm down Roxas. No one's going to hurt you."

Both men missed the flash of black through Roxas's veins as Cloud said this. Roxas surged backwards against his attackers only to be slammed back into the metal doors. Roxas gave out a small shout of pain against the pressure on his wounds and aching body.

"We aren't going to let you go this time Roxas."

The security and doctors finally caught up to the trio completely out of breath after the chase Roxas gave them.

The doctors uncapped a syringe containing a sedative to knock Roxas out. Roxas still not quite with reality saw the syringe, but rather than seeing the clear liquid, he saw a needle containing black liquid.

"Please stop! No! I'll do anything, please!" Roxas began to panic at the sight of the syringe and began thrashing wildly against the restraining hands.

"Roxas it's not going to hurt you. It's just going to put you to sleep so we can help you." Zack grunted out. But Roxas couldn't hear him, his senses were locked within his own head having a flashback.

Where everyone saw a terrified doctor approaching Roxas to jab the needle, Roxas saw a man with a sadistic grin approaching with a black needle as he was chained again the wall.

"Please, please, stop! Don't do this please! Stop!" Roxas continued shouting struggling to move away from the approaching needle.

The doctor quickly jabbed the needle into the exposed skin on his arm. Roxas gave out a little noise of discomfort as his body began to shut down. His mind began to get cloudy before completely passing out in the arms of Cloud and Zack.

"Damn, your brother sure has a lot of fight in him."

Cloud said nothing as he and Zack began to carry Roxas's body back to his room. His only thought was on the what could have possibly happened to that happy teenager five years ago to make him like this.

Returning to his room, Cloud and Zack flopped Roxas back onto his bed. Aerith was still in the room when the boys returned with Roxas. Other doctors walked into the room after Zack and Cloud to assist Aerith in returning the room to its previous condition.

Zack and Cloud stepped back to allow the Doctor's room to move around the room as they inserted the needles back into his arms while also strapping his arms down to the bed to avoid another incident such as the one that just occurred.

Aerith while this occurred was checking Roxas's body for any irritation to his wounds or any new wounds. She fixed, and cleaned the wounds on Roxas's body before re-wrapping the wounds and writing on his chart again. Once the room was set up again, with a nod of appreciation from Aerith the doctors vacated the room.

"Man, that was just crazy." Zack breathed out as he plopped down on the chair in the far left corner of the room. Aerith once again took her sat in her seat on the left hand side of the hospital bed, in front of the window.

Cloud moved and sat on the table he was leaning against previously resting his arms on top of his legs. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for him to wake up I guess," Aerith sighed.

"How long?" Cloud muttered.

"An hour. Maybe two at max."

Nodding Cloud looked down, his thoughts turning to the blonde in the hospital bed.

"Who's up for a game of 'I spy'?" Zack asked to the room. A small cushion was launched into his head after the question from Aerith.


	6. Chapter Six: Icy Touch

_Hey all! Hope you guys are enjoying your summer! Or winter for you guys in the Northern Hemisphere. The first chapter to not actually be named after a song I listened to..._

 _Without further ado, you know how it goes._

 _I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy._

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Icy Touch**

"Awake again boy?"

Roxas jerked from the bed only to be pulled back down to the bed by straps across his body and wrists. Roxas gasped as he made contact again with the hard bed, irritating wounds near the strapping as an ache filled other parts of his body.

As Roxas rested his head back catching his breath, he tried to register the surrounding environment. He could hear the movements of other people clinking glass, the sound of pen on paper, and a low murmur of talk between the other occupants inside the room. Blinking to clear his vision Roxas lazily moved his head around the room trying to clear the blur.

All Roxas could see was an incredibly well lit room. The walls, floors, and even the ceiling were such a sterile white colour that it began to hurt his eyes as they continued to adjust to the room. Roxas could also see the movements of people moving around in the room dressed in white lab coats carrying materials of varying colours. However, unlike other figures in the room, there were some figures dressed in black.

"The boy shows promise. He has remained in a stable condition after the first test." Said a voice on the other side of the room.

"There are better chance that this boy will become a dusk, or better yet a guinea pig," said another.

An awkward giggle could be heard coming from one of the men dressed in black robes. "I could always use a new guinea pig."

"Now, now Four. He may be a valuable asset to this experiment. He shows great promise," Another man in a black robe spoke. "Go easy on him."

Another giggle sounded through the space. "Why thank you, One. Let us see what ' _promise_ ' this boy has." The sound of boots echoed through the room as the man in the black coat grew closer. "Let's see what you can do boy," the voice whispered as only a grin could be seen from under the hood of the cloak.

The figure known as 'Four' stopped when he was by Roxas's bedside. Grinning down at the boy, Four reached behind him pulling a trolley from a nearby table. Glancing at the table all Roxas could see was syringes filled with dark materials and multiple silver utensils. "Allow me to make you feel a little more… comfortable," the figure grinned.

Four raised his hand and placed it on the exposed skin of Roxas's chest. Instantly Roxas felt as if someone had placed a heavy block of ice upon his chest. Gasping, Roxas tried to move away from the hand on his chest, only to be restrained by the straps.

"Let go," Roxas gasped. "It's cold. It starting to hurt! Stop!"

"Starting to hurt?" Four grinned. "Hmm, I may need to lower the temperature some more."

Roxas shouted in pain as the temperature dropped further where the man was touching. Roxas tried moving his hands, but the straps bit harshly into his wrists. Roxas continued to plead with the man to stop, but the hand pressed down further into his chest.

Looking down at the hand, Roxas's eyes widened at the sight. Spreading from the hand were crystals of ice moving further over his body as the skin darkened to purple and blue hues. Looking up at the cloaked man, all Roxas could see was a chilling grin from the man as he once again decreased the temperature around his hand. Roxas closed his eyes as he threw his head back in anguish from the pain.

"Roxas! Roxas wake up!" A voice whispered in his ear.

"Help me! Someone help!" Roxas screamed.

"Come on Roxas! Wake up! It's just a dream!" The voice grew in volume.

A dream? How could a dream hurt this much? How could it cause this much pain? Roxas thought to himself.

"Patient is in visible distress. His heart rate is too high. Doctor?"

"Roxas!"

As if snapping from one reality to another, in a blink of an eye the scene shifted from the strange cloaked man to familiar and unfamiliar faces crowded around his bed.

"You're awake." Cloud sighed in relief.

A silent 'all clear' was given out in the room, as other doctors and nurses left the room leaving behind Aerith, Zack and Cloud.

Taking shallow breaths Roxas stared at the identical looks of relief on the trio. Roxas tried speaking but his throat too dry for him to speak.

"Oh, hang on a second Roxas," Aerith began. She left her spot from her chair and walked to the sink in the corner of the room filling a cup of water. She walked back to the bed with the water reaching down to put it to his mouth for him to drink.

Roxas tried to reach up with his hands to grab the cup of water, but his hands were restrained in the straps they had placed him in. Roxas looked down sharply at the straps holding his hands back almost knocking the cup out of Aerith's hands. Roxas's eyes shot an accusing look toward the kind brunette as he tugged on the straps again.

"We put them on for your own safety Roxas. When you tried to escape the last time, you hurt a couple people and pulled some of your stitches out," Aerith spoke.

Roxas tried to speak again but only a quiet rasp escaped from his throat.

"Here, drink this." Aerith brought the cup back to the blonde's lips slowly tipping the cup back to allow the fluid into his mouth.

Finishing the water, Aerith took the cup away from his lips placing it on the bedside table while Roxas cleared his throat.

"These things," Roxas said tugging against the straps. "Aren't necessary."

"I doubt that," Zack snorted from his corner. "Yesterday, you kicked me in the face, threw me into Cloud. And then you ran out of this room like it was on fire trying to make a break for it. When Cloud and I finally caught up to you, you freaked out so we had to give you a sedative-tranquiliser thing."

Roxas looked down, feeling slightly guilty over the trouble he caused. He himself didn't really know why he did those things. He knew he felt scared and cornered, but after that he simply went on autopilot.

Cloud was watched Roxas look down at his hands while Zack spoke. "Why did you do it?" Cloud asked.

"I-I don't know…" Roxas stuttered. "I guess; I was just… scared. I mean I wake up, and I have no idea who I am. And only a while later I am being introduced to two new people. One who is apparently my brother, but I can't remember."

"Rox-" Aerith started.

"And to make it worse, people keep giving me this look; like I am not even supposed to be here and I don't know why." Roxas paused catching his breath. "And after getting all these looks, and meeting my 'supposed brother' he keeps asking me who I am even though I know that my name is right. It's the one thing I know is right in my life. Can you imagine that? Someone pressing you for answers when you just can't remember?!"

It was Cloud's and Zack turn to look down as Roxas started talking. They didn't think how Roxas could possibly be feeling about the situation. They were so focused on the fact that they had found the boy after being missing for five years they didn't think how it may be affecting him.

"Oh my, I am sorry Roxas. This is just, the first time I have had a case like this before and-" Aerith started apologising before she was again interrupted.

"Cold," Roxas whispered.

"Cold?" Aerith asked, taken aback from the random interruption.

The door opened and in stepped a middle-aged doctor with long blonde hair over his white coat. "Good morning. I am Doctor Vexen Baxter, and I will be taking over this case." Vexen walked through the room to Aerith hand held out for Roxas's file.

"Since when?" Zack hissed at the blonde doctor.

"Since Doctor Fair did not take the appropriate protocols into account when dealing with cases such as this. Which resulted in the patient escaping, injuring himself and other patients inside the hospital which then further required to capture and sedate the patient."

"That isn't Aerith's fault," Zack began.

"Zack please," Aerith held a hand up. "I however don't see how this means I am off the case. This and worse has happened to other patients in the hospital and they have kept their case."

"That may be true Doctor Fair. However, this case falls under special circumstances due to the injuries and aliments the patient has. The board has decided that the patient-" Vexen was then interrupted from an angry hiss from the hospital bed.

"This patient has a name, Doctor Baxter,' Cloud hissed.

"Unfortunately, he has not been identified and will remain as John Doe until further evidence and a confirmation has been made. Meaning there is no choice for Mr. Doe," Vexen smirked.

A cough was heard behind Vexen that made him whirl around to face the blonde. "I can confirm that this is Roxas Strife."

"Mr. Doe has provided no evidence of memory-" Vexen tried again.

" _Roxas_ was able to describe our Mother, as well as our younger brother in detail to myself, Zack, and Doctor Fair prior to the incident. I also take fault for the incident, as I had antagonised him which resulted in the incident occurring."

"Very well. I am afraid that, at the hospital's request, I will be remaining his doctor during his treatment," Vexen stated.

"In this case, I would like to request that Doctor Fair be Roxas's primary doctor as she is our family's doctor. I believe she is more than capable to treat my little brother."

"Very well, I will have to let the board know of these new revelations in Mr. Strife's case," Vexen crossly stated before he whipped himself out of the room in a huff.

"Well that guy is a dick," Zack huffed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Cloud spoke.

"Thank you Cloud. I really appreciate that," Aerith nodded her head in Cloud's direction.

Roxas hadn't said a word throughout the exchange. He simply watched the door as if expecting him to walk back through for another fight. Apparently unnoticed by the others in the room, the temperature of the room picked up to normal temperatures again after he left. Roxas stayed focused on this fact even though his conscious mind had no idea why.

"Hey, Roxas." Cloud waved a hand in front of Roxas's face snapping him from his thoughts.

Roxas blinked sharply before resting his gaze on the once silent blonde. Tilting his head to the side he silently asked him why he wanted his attention.

Cloud glanced quickly at the door before his gaze rested back on Roxas. "You know you don't have to worry. I'll make sure he doesn't come back, okay Rox?"

Roxas looked down and nodded his head at Cloud. A silent agreement between the two brothers.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I am sending the pair of you home to get some food, much needed rest, and a shower." Aerith spoke. "And I will not take no as an answer, now go! Shoo, shoo, shoo."

"Aerith really I don't need to."

"I said no 'no's Cloud! You were here essentially all of yesterday, and I even let you stay all night when we weren't supposed to have any visitors."

"Aerith." Cloud tried again but Aerith shot him a look. "Okay, you win. But I'll be back later."

"Good, now shoo! I have things I need to arrange here." Aerith smiled. "You too Zack."

"Okay Angel. I'll see you at home." Zack grinned back. "Cloud let me know if you need me."

"I will." At his response, both Zack and Aerith left the room saying their goodbyes and promising to see Roxas soon; leaving the two blondes in the room together.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then." Roxas spoke.

"Yeah, I guess," Cloud said rubbing the back of his neck. "Although, I think next time there will probably be more people."

"More people? Who else could there be-" Roxas started before he paused thinking. "You mean, Mum and Sora will be coming too?"

Cloud was startled to hear the name coming from Roxas. "What did you just say?"

"That Mum and Sora would be coming too?"

Cloud then smirked at Roxas. He had remembered Sora's name; it was a positive sign that he may be regaining his memories. "Yeah, Mum and Sora." Smiling Cloud turned and left with a small wave of goodbye.

Leaving the hospital and returning to Seventh Heaven was a blur for Cloud. He didn't even really remember parking Fenrir on the side of the road and walking into the bar, much less sitting in the same stool as yesterday.

Tifa felt as sense of déjà vu as she turned around only to be surprised at the appearance of the blonde. However, this time, there was obviously something on his mind as his face showed how tired he really was.

Trying to make light of Cloud's appearance, "Up all night partying huh?" she smiled at the exhausted blonde.

"No, not at all," was the quiet reply from the blonde.

Frowning, the barmaid focused all her attention on Cloud. "Cloud, what's wrong? Yesterday, you go and visit Aerith at the hospital and this is the first I am hearing and seeing of you. What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"I don't know how they did it, but… they somehow found Roxas."


	7. Chapter Seven: Family

**Chapter Seven: Family**

The days had begun to blur past for Roxas. He sat within the room silently answering direct questions that were given to him. If he felt like it. Sometimes he would sit there, just listening and watching everything that was happening around him. No one could really say what was happening in his mind, and frankly Roxas probably couldn't either.

As the days continued to pass Roxas listened to those whispers, all talking about the strange boy. The boy that was brought in almost dead. The missing brother of Cloud. Rumours spread about the him from being misunderstood and badly treated all the way to that he was just plain crazy. It appeared to Roxas that people were quick to judge him. And people wondered why he wouldn't speak to others. Taking a deep breath Roxas glanced at the newspaper Aerith had left him to read.

'Mystery boy identified' was printed across the front of the newspaper. No doubt it was about him. Sighing, Roxas reached across to grab and read the newspaper when the door opened. Without looking up from the newspaper, Roxas listened for the movements of the newcomer. The person showed no interest in gaining his attention and simply sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

Once Roxas was sure that the intruder would not bother him, he began to read the article. The beginning of the article talked about how he was found in the streets dying when Zack had found him. Laying in the ruins of Hollow Bastion. It was only a miracle that he was found as the light had reflected off some metal on Roxas' clothes. If it weren't for that he wouldn't have been seen, and surely dead. After he had been found, Roxas was operated on for hours, with some minor complications. After that Roxas had found he was in a medically induced coma for a week after the operation.

Reading further the article began to talk about the actual emergence of his identity. First with his name. He found that he went missing after and attack on Twilight Town which was a couple of days' drive from where he was currently. But what shocked him and stopped his reading was the time period he was missing for. Just short on six years. Six unaccountable years Roxas was missing for. Frozen in shock, the figure finally cleared its throat.

Startled Roxas swung his head up from the newspaper to finally view the intruder. And it was no other than Vexen. He could feel his gaze harden upon viewing him in the room.

"I see you found that article as interesting as the rest of us."

"I thought it was made abundantly clear that you are not my doctor."

"The hospital board would have to disagree."

Roxas raised his eyebrow in response. "I was under the impression that the patient has the right to determine who their doctor would be."

Leaning forward in his chair, Vexen smirked as his hair fell forward to partially cover his face. "That would be so. Aerith is still your doctor, make no mistake. However, I am also one of the doctor's assigned to your… peculiar case."

"There is nothing peculiar about- "

"Of course there is. A boy that went missing for five, almost six years suddenly shows up with no memory to even explain where he was." Cocking his head to the side Vexen paused. "Who knows, what secrets lie inside that head of yours."

"I am sure that you are not required for this 'case' as you put it. Aerith is more than helpful in my treatment."

"That would be true for your physical injuries, however the injuries to your brain I would have to disagree. Although she appears to be a talented doctor she does not have the experience to treat you for your mental issues."

Roxas raised an eyebrow in response. "And you would."

"Precisely. If you want to be able to ever properly remember or better yet function within society, I do suggest that you allow me to treat you."

"If that is to be the case," Roxas breathed, leaning forward in his bed. Roxas stared right into the eyes of the doctor across from him, silently answering his challenge. "I will not be made a spectacle of, I am not your science experiment. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Vexen smirked.

Roxas further scrutinized the doctor with his gaze. Just searching for something, anything that would give way to the mask that Vexen seemed to be holding. But the mask appeared to be holding, at least, if there was a mask there in the first place.

The tense silence between Vexen and Roxas broke as the door opened, revealing Aeirth followed closely by Cloud. The new pair glanced between the two as they settled back into their places, as if the previous conversation had not occurred.

"What are you doing in here?" Cloud glared at Vexen.

"That was one of the other things I wanted to talk to you about," Aerith sighed as she pushed the heel of her hand into her forehead. "The board feels it would be appropriate to keep Doctor Baxter on Roxas' case due to his experience."

"What experience? You're the better Doctor here. And you have a better damn bedside manner than this asshole."

"Cloud, I don't have experience when it comes to healing the mind. Physical care and rehabilitation, yes. Doctor Baxter here specialises in cases like this. As much as I hate to admit it, I think it would be beneficial for Roxas if he treated him."

Cloud let out a huff of irritation about the whole situation while crossing his arms. "Fine, but the minute he does something that Roxas or we feel is detrimental to his health, he is off. Gone."

"Absolutely."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cloud shook his head to clear the recent events. "This is not what I came here for," he sighed under his breath. Looking up at Roxas he took a breath to clear his thoughts. "So Roxas, I have some people I want you to meet. I have to say that they are looking forward to see you too."

Roxas cocked his head to the side. "Who?"

Before Cloud could reply, Vexen cut in. "I think it would be best to see if Roxas will remember as opposed to constantly giving him the answers."

Muttering under his breath walked out of the room for a few moments, returning minutes later with a woman with blonde hair and wrinkles lightly decorating her face and a teenager with brown hair and the same blue eyes as the woman.

The newcomers walked slowly into the room the boy opting to stand next to Cloud against the wall opposite his bed, and the woman took the chair closest to Roxas. The boy next to Cloud appeared to be scrutinizing Roxas, like he was trying to determine if this he was real.

Hearing a quiet sniffle Roxas looked quickly to the woman in the chair besides him. She was stared at Roxas with tears welling in her sky blue eyes, but she held a small smile to her face. "I can't believe it's really you. You're really here. I didn't believe it at first but," she chocked.

Roxas didn't really know how to respond to the crying woman besides him. He quickly glanced at everyone around the room to see if they could help him, but they all seemed content to just watch what was going on instead.

"Who are they Roxas?" Vexen questioned from the corner of the room.

Feeling a little agitated, Roxas tried to study the newcomers a little closer wishing for the answer to just jump into his head. He started again with the boy next to Cloud. He had the similar spikey hair just in the shade of brown, with sky blue eyes. Looking away from the boy, he shifted his gaze back to the sniffling woman. She had blonde hair with some strands of grey beginning to appear, and although her hair was pulled back some side swept hair formed small spikes to frame her face.

"I don't know," Roxas whispered, but the woman next to him heard. She gasped softly into her hand as some tears escaped from her eyes. "But I can't help but feel that I know them."

"Then think harder," Vexen coldly said.

"I don't know okay," Roxas hissed through his teeth.

"I was under the impression that you had remembered enough from your past to recognise some people from your past."

"Have you ever tried to remember something you just don't know?"

"Why yes, just this morning I forgot where I placed my pen. However, I remembered where I left it and found it. Now, think harder."

"Forgot where your pen was?! That's the best thing you can come up with?!" Roxas began to shout.

"Would you like the restraints again?" Vexen smirked a little at the idea.

"Restraints? Whatever for?" The woman besides Roxas spoke.

"It's a little hard-" Cloud began to speak, but was once again cut off.

"Roxas likes to take his frustrations out physically rather than talking them out. We had a bit of a problem last time and he injured Cloud and good old Zack about a week ago."

Shocked the woman turned around to look at Cloud wanting answers. "What is the Doctor talking about Cloud?"

"He's exaggerating, Zack and I are fine. Doctor Baxter here just likes to blow things out of proportion," Cloud said sending a glare at Vexen.

"No, Doctor Baxter isn't lying Mum," Roxas said as he took a breath interrupting the rising conflict between Vexen and Cloud again.

"What did you just call her Roxas?" Aerith finally spoke. Everyone almost forgot about her presence because of how quiet she was during the entire meeting.

There was a sharp intake of breath next to Roxas as he quickly looked at her again. Looking all over her face, something just finally clicked. The memory he had over a week ago of his mother and younger brother resurfaced again. He could finally match the similarities between the two in his mind to the older versions within his room.

"Mum… Sora."

All of a sudden Roxas was wrapped in a set of thin arms. Roxas sat there for a minute as his mother hugged, laughed, and cried with joy that her middle child had remembered herself and his younger brother. Slowly Roxas reached up and hugged her lightly back as she made no signs of moving away anytime soon, so Roxas took the chance to look at Sora. He was a lot older compared to when he last saw him.

"Wow, you guys look different."

"Six years can do that to people," was the mumbled response from Sora.

Pulling back Mrs. Strife let out a laugh. "Are you trying to say that I look old young man?"

"No!" Sora stuttered with flaming cheeks. Everyone let out a small chuckle in response.

The room was filled with small talk between the Strife family catching up on the recent events, and what the family had been up to since the Roxas' disappearance. Roxas learnt that his mother and brother lived in a small town called Traverse Town which was a couple of days car ride from Radiant Garden. Mrs. Strife spoke fondly about the town telling Roxas how they moved there after the attack on Twilight Town, and how they had made a life for themselves there among others during the war.

"Speaking of which," Mrs. Strife turned to Aerith. "When can we bring Roxas home with us?"

"Well his injuries are still healing, but he is healing at a rapid rate. If he continues I see no problem with discharging him at the end of this week."

"I would still like to see Roxas for a weekly appointment to see how his memory recall is progressing, at the same time I will be able to check on the boy's injuries as they heal," Vexen cut in.

"Unfortunately doctor, our home is in Traverse Town." Mrs Strife began.

"Fortunately, I have a practice in Twilight Town, that I visit weekly. I believe that it is only a couple hours ride from Traverse Town. And as one of his current physicians I do recommend that he still receives treatment for his current… mental predicament. I do know as well that there is no psychiatrist or neurologist in Traverse Town that could adequately treat the boy."

"Oh my, yes that would be extremely helpful," Mrs. Strife replied looking at Roxas. "But the choice is yours. Would you like to come home with me and Sora?"

"I don't really have anywhere else to go…" Roxas looked down as he clasped his hands together on the bed.

"Nonsense! You will always have somewhere to stay with me, you are my son."

"And you are my brother Roxas," Cloud spoke. "You can stay here with me in Radiant Garden if you would like."

"And you would also be most welcome with us too Roxas," Aerith smiled.

Roxas glanced at all the faces around the room, his family's both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. But he felt a warmth in his chest at being welcomed by them all.

"I think I'll go with you Mum. If that's alright," Roxas said looking down again.

Roxas saw and felt his hands being pulled apart as a pair of hands clasped his own. Looking up, his mother had tears welling in her eyes. "Of course it is," she whispered. "I look forward to giving you a home again."


End file.
